weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
United States-8461
Obama's Communist Regime, The Presidency of Chairman Barack Obama, The Campaign, an alternate timeline of the United States where Barack Obama became the chairman of the United Regime began at noon Eastern Obama Time on January 20, 2009, when he became the 44th President later he changed his title to Chairman of the United States abolishing the presidency. John Kerry became Vice President of the United States and implemented martial law on the population making everybody follow a national curfew or else be arrested by the secret police called the National Security Police. Obama was a United States Communist Party member from the Northeast United States at the time of his victory opponent over Southwest Senator John McCain in the 2008 presidential election. Barack Obama is the first Communist president of the United States, as well as the firstborn in the Soviet Union and also traveled to Communist countries to get advice. Disasterous Policies His policies and decisions have caused a global financial crisis and have included changes in tax policies, legislation to reform the United States health care industry, foreign policy initiatives, and the phasing out of the detention of prisoners at the Guacamole Bay detention camp in Cuba. He attended the International Socialist Convention London summit and later visited U.S. troops in Asscrackistan on which he only talked about himself rather than the progress being made in that country. On the tour of various European countries following the International Socialist Convention summit, he announced in Paris that he intended to negotiate a substantial reduction in the world's nuclear arsenals, en route to their eventual extinction. In October 2009, Obama was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for "his fraudulent claims of the extraordinary powers to strengthen international diplomacy, destroy anyone who gets in his way and brainwashing people." Obama was elected to a second term on November 6, 2012 by rigging the votes up to a billion a day and eventually was caught later after he was ousted in 2016. Having defeating and overthrown the Republican President Mitt Romney by winning 65.9 billion popular votes and 9 billion electoral votes so he claimed. He set forth his Second Communist Regime in his victory speech claiming that everybody was really voting for him the whole damn time and all the votes were rigged. He stressed the need to fight income inequality while also dealing with adaptation to global warming as well as reforming American education to promote technology and innovation, saying, "We believe in a generous America for American people". "I Barack Obama is willing to take everything away from the American people, freedoms, equality, and justice for all... Because those little snots don't deserve anything!"-'Barack Obama' Cassie Bleu Controversy Cassie Bleu was a close secretary of Chairman Obama but in 2009 she was fired from her post and forced to work in a chicken sandwich factory and paid $0.09 an hour. She filed a lawsuit against the Obama administration for false accusations against her. However, the Supreme Court didn't take her case of Bleu vs. Obama and resulted in a kangaroo court case. The 2010 Census Controversy The Twenty-third United States Census, known as Census 2010, was the name given to the Obamanization of the United States disguised as the national census of the United States. National Census Day was April 1, 2010, and is the reference date used in enumerating (counting) individuals that are loyal and disloyal to the Obama regime and therefore the data was collected and taken back to the secret police. Directors of the 2010 Census made an emphasis on getting an accurate count, an emphasis that included the hiring of 635,000 the Census Police. The population of the United States was counted as 308,745,538, a 9.7% increase from the 2000 Census . The stupidest and moronic campaign in the history of the United States. It was basically one of the Obama's dirty tricks to count race in America and exercise his corrupted power as a fearmonger. Opposition to "The Census" In recent years files from the 2010 Census revealed that the public tried to burn their census cards and sparked a protest against the U.S. Census Bureau for violating their rights to privacy. More than 900,000 people marched in Washington D.C. and yelled at officials. Further Controversy The 2010 census contained questions on very personal information about age, gender, race, credit card number, social security code, DNA results, ethnicity, homeownership, last night, and household relationships. Six of the questions were to be answered for each individual in the household. Federal law has provisions for fining those who refuse to complete the census form by arresting the dissident of the public. Also, Barack Obama threatened to have all redheads arrested for being gingers and everybody started to go after him the Secret Service refused to help him in this debacle. Obamacare Obama's Watching Your Take Meds Act, Obama Assimilation Act, a healthcare act of the Obamanist society and bullcrap that's protecting "special patients" from Conservatives. The Obamacare is a threat to the non-Obamanist population of Obamastan. The followers of Barack Obama wanted to assimilate the people into liberals and also charging more for health insurance until they are bankrupt and then they will be enslaved by the government. However this was foiled by the CIA and the FBI who infiltrated the ObamaCare headquarters in Chicago and shut it down. However Barack Obama escaped from being arrested and convicted for his attempted brainwashing scheme of the American people. Election of 2012 Leftist Enabling Act, Elections of 2012, the Manchurian presidential election of 2012 was held in the United States on Tuesday, November 6, 2012. It was the 57th quadrennial presidential election in which presidential electors, who will actually elect the Puppet President and the Vice President of the United States on December 17, 2012, will be chosen. Incumbent Barack Obama was running for a second and final term during this election. Boring Just Boring As specified in the Constitution, the 2012 presidential election will coincide with the United States Senate elections where one-third of the Senators will face re-election (33 this time), and the United States House of Representatives elections (which occurs every two years) to elect the members for the 113th Congress. Foreign Policy The revolts overseas have caused an uproar in American politics since the death of the Demoncrats. This has caused the Asscrackistani people nothing but grief, one state "He taught me the way of the bomb and to get rid of my ex-wife he will be avenged!!!!!! JIHAD!" Freedom of Speech "Unheard of in the correct sense in this @#$% election" Angryman Freedom to speak through our arses has always been and will be a big deal to the Government of Americommies. Democratic Candidates *Barack Obama (D) *Unknown Android #1 (D) *Unknown Android #2 (D) *Lord Pickanose (D) Result The damn liberals won the goddamn election and four more years of evil. Then came a wave of elections of assholes. A blog about doors being open by themselves was blamed on the Liberals. Barack Obama Departure from the White House Barack Obama was ousted from the White House and was forced to flee the country to Swapsylvania and lived there ever since. However, things did not hold up good in the New Republic people started to complain against the new government and also socialism was on the rise causing another civil war to erupt into total chaos. Category:United States of America